Family Reunions
by Fandomgirl3003
Summary: John comes back so Dean and Sam have to fill him in on some details. But they might have forgotten to mention that they got married and that God was their father-in-law so when he meets them for the first time he's not sure what to think. The llama incident and more is what John has to look forward to in this new expanded family.


**A/N**

 **I was browsing Tumblr when I saw a post that inspired this one-shot just something I threw together. Enjoy**

 **I do not own Supernatural, trust me you would know if I did.**

"Dean, where are we?"

Dean looked sideways at his dad then back at the room they were in and sighed. He knew exactly where they were and he was sure it wasn't going to end well.

His dad had showed up out of nowhere about a day ago. John had no idea how he'd come back so they set that aside and told him what he'd missed the past few years. They had told him about the apocalypse and Sam going to hell. How they had finally defeated the demons and made somewhat of a treaty with them for peace. What they haven't told him was that Dean and Sam had married Angels and that God was now their father-in-law. They figured it might be a touchy subject so they held off but look where that brought them, right into the living room of God himself. This would be trouble.

Dean turned to his dad, "Dad listen, whatever you're about to hear don't freak out all right," he gave a side glance to his brother next to him.

"Dean what the he-," they all heard a noise and jumped. Jerking to the source Dean saw two angels standing there.

"Shi-," Dean started but was interrupted by the archangels hand.

"Uh uh uh Dean-O, no cursing in front of the youngins," Gabriel gestured to Castiel. He waltzed up to Sam and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Plus you don't want dad to hear you," he added before looking at Sam.

"Hey babe," he said pecked him on the cheek. Sam blushed but returned the affection.

"Gabriel I'm older than you," Castiel said annoyed before going up to Dean and leaning on his shoulder, wrapping their hands together. Dean kissed him on the head, ignoring the looks John was giving them.

This was every day for the Winchesters. John, on the other hand, was confused as hell.

"Dean Winchester, you better explain what's going on or I swear t G-," his most clamped shut he started to make sounds of distress.

"Dean Dean Dean" sounded more like  
"Mheean Mhwajn Meaan".

"I'm usually lax about these things but up here can you not use my name in vain," they turned around and saw God or Chuck standing there with His hands together. Gabriel was the first one to speak.

"Hey dad, long times no see, well I mean last Saturday but that doesn't count because of the incident," he let go of Sam and hugged Him.

Castiel approached from behind Gabriel, "It's good to see you again father, without llamas present I mean," he looked at Dean when he said this and he put on a hurt look.

"I keep telling you guys I didn't know it would charge," he walked up behind Castiel and nodded at Chuck.

"Nice to see you again Chuck," he looped his arm around Castiel's waist.

Chuck rolled His eyes, "Dean, stop with the formalities I told you to call me Dad."

Dean shook his head, "And I told you that's not going to happen."

Sam chuckled and hugged Him, "It's good to see you again Dad."

Chuck smiled in triumph, "See Sam does it Dean. Why can't you be more like your brother?"

Dean rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Here we go again."

Chuck ticked of His fingers, "He calls me dad, he never skips out on our family meals to go out on a date with his boyfriend," Dean blushed at that one. He continued, "He never gripes when I come over to see you and most importantly he doesn't release llamas at the zoo."

Dean groaned, "It came at me and smashed the gate, I didn't want to go death-by-llama what else was I supposed to do?"

Chuck clicked his teeth and walked towards John on the other side of the room, "Castiel wouldn't let me, let you die, I would have brought you back," He stopped when He stood in front of the eldest Winchester and extended His hand.

"You must be John, I'm God but you can call me Chuck, everyone else does," He pointedly looked at Dean when He said this who shrugged his shoulders.

John shook His hand before staring at his sons, "Why didn't you tell me you got married?"

They both looked down at their shoes, "It didn't come up," Dean mumbled.

John rolled his eyes, "Of course it wouldn't come up you asses I wasn't going to ask you straight out if you got married. That was the farthest thing from my mind," He nodded his head at Gabriel and Cas, "Nice to meet you boys, I would like to say I've heard a lot about you but I haven't."

John rubbed his hands together, "So what's this I heard about I family dinner because it seems like there's a lot I need to catch up on."

Chuck's eyes twinkled and He led John out of the room, "Well we usually go China and eat at a really good restaurant there but I was thinking we could mix it up a little and go to a bar called The Hogs Head in London."

John smiled, "That sounds good," the two wandered off talking about a majority of things leaving their sons standing behind them baffled.

Gabriel grinned, "Well that went better than excepted, right Dean-O?"

Dean nodded and turned to Castiel, "I think we're going to need to open up the guest room."

 **A/N**

 **Hey, hope you liked that. I don't really like the last sentence but it was the only way I thought to end it. Originally I was going to make John be an ass about them marrying but I decided to be nice. Sorry about misspells if there were any and I might make another chapter if you guys want it.**

 **Keep Reading**

 **(P.S did any of you catch the Harry Potter reference?!)**


End file.
